As is known, the pharmaceutical industry has had limited success overcoming the challenges of delivering pharmaceuticals to patients. The oral ingestion of pharmaceuticals is considered the safest, most convenient and most economical method of drug administration. As compared to present alternatives, patient acceptance and adherence to a dosing regimen is typically higher among orally delivered pharmaceuticals. However, the oral delivery of many pharmaceuticals is not possible because the pharmaceuticals are either too large or too electrically charged to pass through the small intestine to reach the bloodstream. In addition, many pharmaceuticals which are unable to withstand the environment of the digestive tract or to penetrate the dermis need to be injected into the patient (e.g. insulin, proteins).
In order to overcome the problems associated with orally delivered pharmaceuticals, transdermal drug delivery patches have been developed. Transdermal drug delivery patches incorporate a medication and are intended to adhere to the skin of an individual. Molecules of the medication pass through the skin and into the bloodstream of the individual thereby delivering a specific dose of medication. While functional for their intended purposes, these patches have certain inherent limitations. By way of example, since the skin is a very effect barrier, existing transdermal drug delivery patches can only be used to deliver small molecule drugs such as nicotine and birth control. Alternatively, other transdermal technologies have been developed that utilize pressurized gas or voltage to move larger drug molecules across the skin barrier into the bloodstream. Again, while functional for their intended purposes, use of these technologies are limited to smaller volume injections and may have the undesired effect of altering the medications supplied to individuals. Therefore, a transdermal drug delivery device that provides controlled infusion of a drug to an individual without the use of pressurized gas or voltage would constitute a significant advancement in the art.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a drug delivery device that provides controlled infusion of a drug to an individual without the use of pressurized gas or voltage.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a drug delivery device that provides controlled infusion of a drug to an individual while maximizing the volume of drug delivered.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a drug delivery device that provides controlled infusion of a drug to an individual that is simple to utilize and inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with the present invention, a drug delivery platform is provided for delivering a controlled infusion of a drug to an individual. The drug delivery platform includes a reservoir for receiving the drug therein and a pressure source engageable with the reservoir. The pressure source is movable between a first configuration and a second configuration wherein the pressure source exerts a pressure on the reservoir to urge the drug therefrom. An output conduit is provided for transmitting the drug into the individual. An actuation mechanism is operatively connected to the pressure source and the output conduit. The actuation mechanism is movable between a non-actuated position and an actuated position wherein pressure source moves from the first configuration to the second configuration and wherein the input of the output conduit communicates with the drug and the output end of the output conduit is receivable in the individual.
The pressure source includes a hydrogel that expands in response to a predetermined stimulus, such as a fluid. The drug delivery platform further includes an initiation fluid wherein the actuation mechanism includes an initiation conduit having an input and output. The input of the initiation conduit communicates with the initiation fluid and the output of the initiation conduit communicates with the pressure source in response to the actuation mechanism in the actuated position. A barrier is positioned between the initiation fluid and the pressure source. The barrier defines a channel network communicating with the pressure source and having an input that communicates with the output of the initiation conduit in response to the actuation mechanism in the actuated position. A fluid diverter may be provided to direct fluid from the output of the initiation conduit to the channel network. The channel network includes a plurality of circular, concentric channels.
The actuation mechanism includes a biasing structure for urging the actuation mechanism towards the non-actuated position. The reservoir has first and second ends and includes an output adjacent the first end. The pressure source is positioned adjacent to the second end of the reservoir.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a drug delivery platform is provided for delivering a controlled infusion of a drug to an individual. The drug delivery platform includes an initiation fluid and a reservoir for receiving the drug therein. A pressure source is engageable with the reservoir. The pressure source is movable between a first configuration and a second configuration wherein the pressure source exerts a pressure on the reservoir to urge the drug therefrom. An output conduit has an input and output, and an initiation conduit has an input and output. An initiation button is operatively connected to the output and initiation conduits. The initiation button is movable between a non-actuated position and an actuated position. With initiation button in the non-actuated position, the input of the initiation conduit is isolated from the initiation fluid and the output of the initiation conduit is isolated from the pressure source. In addition, the input of the output conduit is isolated from the drug and the output of the conduit is isolated from the individual. With the initiation button in the actuated position, the input of the initiation conduit communicates with the initiation fluid and the output of the initiation conduit communicates with the pressure source, and the input of the output conduit communicates with the drug and the output of the output conduit is receivable in the individual.
A barrier may be positioned between the initiation fluid and the pressure source. The barrier defines a channel network communicating with the pressure source and has an input that communicates with the output of the initiation conduit in response to the initiation button in the actuated position. A fluid diverter directs fluid from the output of the initiation conduit to the channel network. The channel network may include a plurality of circular, concentric channels.
The drug delivery platform includes a biasing structure for urging the initiation button towards the non-actuated position. The reservoir has first and second ends and includes an output adjacent the first end. The pressure source is positioned adjacent the second end of the reservoir.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a drug delivery platform is provided for delivering a controlled infusion of a drug to an individual. The drug delivery platform includes a reservoir for receiving the drug therein. The reservoir has a first end and a second end. An expansion structure is positioned over the first end of the reservoir. The expansion structure has a first configuration and an expanded second configuration wherein the expansion structure exerts a pressure on the reservoir to urge the drug therefrom. An output conduit is movable between a retracted position and an extended position. An actuation mechanism is operatively connected to the expansion structure and the output conduit and is movable between a non-actuated position and an actuated position. The expansion structure moves from the first configuration to the second configuration in response to the actuation mechanism moving to the actuated position. The output conduit moves from the retracted position to the extended position to deliver the drug to the individual therethrough in response to actuation mechanism moving to the actuated position.
The expansion structure includes a hydrogel that expands in response to a predetermined stimulus, such as an initiation fluid. The actuation mechanism includes an initiation conduit having an input and output. The input of the initiation conduit communicates with the initiation fluid and the output of the initiation conduit communicates with the hydrogel in response to the actuation mechanism in the actuated position.
A barrier is positioned between the initiation fluid and the expansion structure. The barrier defines a channel network communicating with the expansion structure and having an input that communicates with the output of the initiation conduit in response to the actuation mechanism in the actuated position. A fluid diverter directs fluid from the output of the initiation conduit to the channel network. The channel network includes a plurality of circular, concentric channels and the actuation mechanism includes a biasing structure for urging the actuation mechanism towards the non-actuated position.